Accepting the pain
by moth-to-flame
Summary: Achtung: auch FreyaJack!rnEin Morgen ohne Erinnerung wirft zahlreiche Fragen auf...


Accepting the pain

Kapitel 1

Das Telefon läutete. Ich fuhr im Bett hoch und tastete in der Dunkelheit nach dem Schalter für die Nachttischlampe. Ich fand den Schalter nicht. Es war nicht mein Nachttisch, nicht mein Bett, in dem ich lag. Es war nicht das Schlafzimmer in meinem Haus, es war...nicht mein Haus! Die Anzeige eines Radioweckers - der mir ebenfalls in keinster Weise vertraut vorkam - verriet mir, dass es noch zu früh war, um ernsthaft in Erwägung zu ziehen, aufzustehen. Dann spürte ich plötzlich eine Bewegung neben mir im Bett. Jemand wälzte sich im Halbschlaf herum. Ein schläfriger Seufzer.

Meine Augen wurden weit und ich versuchte krampfhaft, in der Dunkelheit mehr zu erkennen. Ich durchsuchte meine Gedanken nach Informationen über meinen Aufenthaltsort. Das Telefon läutete wieder und ließ mich zusammenzucken. So leise wie möglich versuchte ich, meinen Körper aus dem fremden Bett zu hieven. Ich tastete mich blind zur Quelle des Geräusches und fand endlich den Telefonhörer. "Ja...?". Ich räusperte mich, denn meine Kehle war verlegt und ich konnte kaum sprechen. "Es ist genau fünf Uhr, wir wünschen Ihnen einen guten Morgen.". Die Stimme der jungen Frau klang frisch und fröhlich, was nicht sehr förderlich gegen meine Verwirrung war. "Was...wo bin ich?", stotterte ich konfus. Schweigen am anderen Ende. Falsche Frage? Aber was sollte ich sonst fragen? Ich wache in einem fremden Bett auf, zusammen mit einer fremden Person...ohne Erinnerung, wie ich dorthin gekommen bin!

Ich fuhr mir mit der freien Hand durch mein kurzes Haar und wartete eine Antwort ab. Als diese ausblieb und ich nur ein gemurmeltes Geräusch hörte, stellte ich eine neue Frage. Was sollte es, die Frau am anderen Ende hielt mich wahrscheinlich ohnehin schon für nicht zurechnungsfähig...  
"Wer sind Sie?".  
"Ist dort Zimmer 674?", fragte sie zurück. Aus ihrer Stimme klang deutliche Skepsis mit, und ich konnte es der Frau nicht einmal verübeln.  
"Hier ist Major Samantha Carter.", gab ich defensiv an.  
"Sie haben uns einen Weckauftrag gegeben!", fügte die junge Frau hinzu.  
"Tatsächlich?", antwortete ich und legte schließlich resignierend auf.

Ich war also in einem Hotel. Ich tastete an meinem Körper hinunter und registrierte mit Erleichterung, dass ich Jeans und Bluse trug. Mit neu gewonnener Orientierung erkannte ich nun auch schemenhaft die Umrisse einer Person, die auf dem Bett lag. Halb in Laken eingehüllt, ließ sich nicht viel erkennen und ich erwog, ob ich den Lichtschalter betätigen - oder so schnell wie möglich das Weite suchen sollte.  
Ich schwankte zwischen dem innerlichen Drang, Antworten auf meine Situation zu finden und der Abneigung, Gewissheit über die Identität der schlafenden Person zu bekommen.

Während ich noch mit meinem Willen rang, kam mir nicht in den Sinn, dass die schlafende Person durch das penetrante Geräusch des Telefons ebenfalls geweckt worden sein könnte. Erst durch ein lautes Stöhnen und das Geräusch tastender Hände wechselte auch mein Verstand in den Alarmzustand. Doch bevor ich dementsprechende Maßnahmen ergreifen konnte, wurde der Raum hell erleuchtet. Scheinbar hatten die tastenden Hände endlich gefunden, was sie gesucht hatten, denn das Licht der Nachttischlampe blendete mich unversehens. Ich kniff meine Augen reflexartig zusammen und erkannte für einige Augenblick gar nichts, doch dann blickte ich fassungslos in das ebenso geschockte Gesicht von...General Hammond.

Auch er trug seine Zivilklamotten - und in diesem Moment war ich befremdend froh darüber, dass es nicht seine Generalsuniform war.  
Plötzlich spürte ich, wie meine Knie unter meinem Körper wegknickten und ich konnte mich gerade noch am Telefontisch festkrallen. Nachdem ich noch einige weitere Sekunden wie paralysiert 'dagehangen' war, befahl ich meinen Füßen, so schnell wie möglich die Flucht zu ergreifen.

Meine Beine schienen den klaren Befehl nicht so ganz zu akzeptieren und bei meiner Flucht aus dem Hotelzimmer schürfte ich mir den linken Unterarm an der rauen Wand auf. Fluchend stürmte ich den Gang hinunter auf die Aufzüge zu.

Nach einer halben Ewigkeit schlossen sich endlich die Lifttüren hinter mir. Ich war allein in der Kabine und atmete tief durch. Meine Gedanken rasten und wollten sich partout nicht zu einer logischen Kette verbinden. Ich hatte keinerlei Erinnerung an die letzte Nacht. Das letzte, was noch deutlich da zu sein schien, war meine Arbeit im Labor. Gestern. Nachmittag. Im Stargate Center.  
Einige Abgesandte der Tok'Ra waren am Vormittag angekommen, und hatten einige interessante Proben mitgebracht. Natürlich hatte ich mich sofort daran gemacht, das wertvolle Material gründlich zu untersuchen...und von da an fehlte mir jegliche Erinnerung. Samantha Carter passierte so etwas normalerweise nicht. Es war ausgeschlossen, dass mein Verhalten etwas damit zu tun hatte...oder?

Ich war verwirrt, verängstigt und völlig orientierungslos. Es war, als würde mir der Himmel auf den Kopf fallen. Ein dumpfer Schmerz schoss regelmäßig durch meinen Schädel, und doch wusste ich mit Gewissheit, dass das keine Spätfolgen von Alkohol waren.

Was war nur in den letzten 17 Stunden vorgefallen? Warum konnte ich mich nicht erinnern? An wen sollte ich mich jetzt wenden? Und das wichtigste: Wie kam ich in ein Hotelzimmer...in ein Doppelbett, zusammen mit...General Hammond alias mein Vorgesetzter alias Kommandeur des Stargate-Programms? Stöhnend realisierte ich, dass sich die Lifttüren öffneten. Allerdings nicht im Erdgeschoss, sondern im dritten Stock. Ich fühlte mich plötzlich wie ein gejagtes Tier, in die Enge getrieben, verwundet, geschunden.  
Fast ängstlich drängte ich mich in eine Ecke der Kabine, als ich ein Flüstern und dann ein unterdrücktes Lachen hörte.

Zwei Personen stiegen zu mir in den Aufzug. Und als ich sie erkannte, traf mich fast der Schlag. Die Logik dieser Welt hörte endgültig auf, zu existieren. Ich starrte nur auf die beiden und schnappte keuchend nach Luft...

o-o-o

Ein lautes Klingeln holte mich aus dem Schlaf. Ich fuhr im Bett hoch und tastete in der Dunkelheit nach einem Lichtschalter. Eine digitale Uhr zeigte mir die unmögliche Zeit von 4 Uhr morgens.  
Endlich fand ich den Schalter und erst, als sich die Dunkelheit im Raum lichtete, erkannte ich, dass ich nicht zu Hause war. Stöhnend kämpfte ich gegen meine Kopfschmerzen um eine aufrechte Position im Bett. Jack O'Neill hatte wohl wieder ein wenig über den Durst getrunken...  
Es gelang mir schließlich und ich sah mich in dem fremden Raum um. Plötzlich starrte ich direkt in ein anderes Augenpaar. Es waren warme Augen, voller Liebe und Zuneigung. Ihre Farbe ließ sich im schwachen Licht der Nachttischlampe nicht erkennen. Die Gesichtszüge der fremden Person waren weich und geradlinig. Eine Frau. Sie lächelte. Und dann erkannte ich sie, und es war keine fremde Person.  
Es war die Frau, bei der ich es am wenigsten vermutet hätte, eines Tages zusammen mit ihr aufzuwachen. Und sie saß splitterfasernackt neben mir im Bett.

Mit einem Mal realisierte ich, dass auch ich keine Klamotten trug. Zweifelnd starrte ich der Frau in die Augen und suchte nach der Anwesenheit des Wesens darin, das sich den Körper mit ihr teilte. Ich fand sie nicht. Es war nur der Wirt, der mir entgegenstarrte. Und trotzdem schnürte sich mein Brustkorb zusammen. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Irgend etwas blockierte meine Handlungen. Etwas beeinflusste mich auf eine Art und Weise, gegen die ich eigentlich gefeit sein müsste. Die Art und Weise, mit der sie mich anstarrte, hatte etwas unheimliches an sich. Etwas ging hier vor sich...

Das erneute unnachgiebige Klingeln des Telefons ließ mich zusammenzucken. Verwirrt stand ich auf und riss mit einer einzigen, kraftvollen Bewegung das Telefonkabel aus der Buchse. In meinem inneren brodelte ein Vulkan. Ich wusste nicht, wie und warum ich hierher gekommen war. Geschweige denn, wo ich überhaupt war.

Die Luft im Raum war schwer. Es roch definitiv nach Schweiß - und nach Sex. Als ich so aufrecht im Zimmer stand und die nackte Frau auf meinem Bett anstarrte, kam eine alles umfassende Ruhe über mich. Es interessierte mich plötzlich nicht mehr, wo ich war. Warum ich hier war. Blut schoss von meinem Kopf abwärts und raubte meinen Gedankengängen den letzten Elan.

Erregt von der Schönheit des nackten weiblichen Körpers leckte ich mir die Lippen und kam wieder näher an das Bett heran.  
Es war mir völlig bewusst, wer sie war...oder was sie war. Aber es zählte nur noch, dass sie war. Dass sie hier war. Hier bei mir.  
"Freya...".  
Ich hauchte ihren Namen, der mir sonst oft entfallen war und ließ mich neben sie auf die vor Schweiß feuchten Laken gleiten.  
Ihr verführerisches Lächeln lähmte mich und ich ließ meine Finger sacht über ihre seidige Haut streichen. Sie hob ihren Kopf und sah mich mit großen Augen an. "Colonel O'Neill.", flüsterte sie. Ich sog ihren Duft ein drückte die sanft auf das Bett. Diese Worte waren so unbedeutend...egal was sie bedeuten könnten...

Kniend beugte ich mich über sie und genoss noch einmal die atemberaubende Schönheit ihres Körpers. Andächtig streichelte ich ihr Kinn, ihren flachen Bauch. Meine Zunge fand ihre Brustwarzen und Freya warf den Kopf zurück. Ihre Hände umfassten meinen nackten Rücken und zogen mich noch enger an sie. Ich fing ihre Lippen ein und hielt mich nicht lange mit Zärtlichkeiten auf. Bereitwillig gewährte sie mir eintritt und ihre Zunge war der meinen im Kampf ebenbürtig. Atemlos brach sie die Verschmelzung unserer Münder und lächelte.

Dann sagte sie etwas in einer fremden Sprache, die ich nicht verstand. Aber ihr Tonfall sagte mir, was ich zu tun hatte. Ich spreizte ihre schlanken Beine und positionierte mich langsam über ihrem Zentrum.  
Mit einem einzigen, harten Stoß, drang ich tief in ihren willigen Körper ein. Sie stöhnte und bäumte ihren Oberkörper auf. Ich ließ sie gewähren und küsste sie stürmisch auf den Mund, während ich mich aus ihr zurückzog, nur um wenige Augenblicke später erneut hart in sie zu stoßen. Sie stöhnte in meinen Mund und meine Wangen blähten sich leicht. Meine Erregung steigerte sich ins unermessliche und ich beschleunigte den Rhythmus. Wenig später ergoss ich mich tief in ihr und ihre Muskeln spannten sich konvulsivisch um mich. Auf dem Gipfel ihrer Lust bäumte sich ihr perfekter Körper ein zweites Mal auf und sank dann kraftlos unter mir in die Laken. Wir beide atmeten schnell und sie lächelte mich mit geschlossenen Augen an. Ich zog mich aus ihr zurück und ließ mich von ihr auf den Rücken drehen. Nun saß sie auf mir und betrachtete mich mit dunklen Augen. "Freya.", wisperte ich noch einmal und genoss den Klang ihres Namens auf meinen Lippen. Daraufhin beugte sie sich zu mir hinunter und  
küsste mich sanft auf die Nasenspitze.  
Ihre Hände vergruben sich irgendwo unter meinem Nacken, als sie endlich meinen Mund fand und ihn für sich beanspruchte. Ich küsste sie mit aller Kraft zurück. Dann glitt sie von meinem Körper und seufzte zufrieden.

o-o-o

Während ich erschöpft von unserem Akt in den weichen Kissen lag, sah ich fasziniert und ehrfürchtig zugleich dabei zu, wie der Mann, den ich auserwählt hatte, sich langsam ankleidete. Er lächelte, als er meine Blicke bemerkte. Ich stand auf und ging zu ihm. Dann legte ich meine Lippen fordernd auf die seinen, und er gab mir, wonach ich verlangte.  
"Du solltest dich auch anziehen. Ich will herausfinden, wo wir hier sind.", sagte er. Ich nickte langsam und folgte ihm schweigend, als er wenige Minuten später wortlos aus dem Zimmer ging.  
Schnellen Schrittes marschierte er den Gang entlang, aber ich konnte ihn einholen. Ich packte ihn am Oberarm und stoppte ihn damit.  
Ich sah ihm tief in die Augen - und ich wusste, dass das seine Wirkung nicht verfehlen würde. Seine harten Gesichtszüge wurden wieder weicher - er lächelte, und ehe ich reagieren konnte, legten sich seine großen Hände auf mein Gesäß. Ich küsste ihn und er schob mich langsam an der Wand entlang in Richtung des mechanischen Aufzuges. Ich konnte einen kleinen Freudenslaut nicht unterdrücken, als er mir unflätige Dinge ins Ohr flüsterte und seinen Griff verstärkte.

Ich spürte sofort die Anwesenheit einer zweiten Person im Aufzug und machte Colonel O'Neill darauf aufmerksam. Erschrocken identifizierten wir beide die Person als Major Carter.

Sofort ließ Jack von mir ab und starrte die andere Frau mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und vor Schrecken aschfahlem Gesicht an. Samantha Carter sah zwischen uns beiden hin und her und schien so überrascht von der Situation, dass sie keinen Ton hervorbrachte. "Carter...!", stellte Colonel O'Neill schließlich fest. Ihr Name kam über seine Lippen, als würde er ihn zum ersten Mal aussprechen. Mit einem schnell gefassten Entschluss huschte ich durch die halbgeschlossenen Aufzugtüren nach draußen auf den Gang. Ich hörte seine Proteste und senkte betrübt die Augen. Es schien, als würde das Zusammentreffen mit Major Carter genau die Reaktionen in ihm auslösen, die ich befürchtet hatte. Und wenn das geschah, musste ich nicht unbedingt gegenwärtig sein.

Schweigend saß General Hammond auf dem Bett und sah durch die nunmehr geöffneten Vorhänge auf die Skyline von Colorado Springs. Viel war nicht zu sehen, die Schatten der Nacht hingen noch über der Stadt. Genauso wie diese Schatten noch über ihm selbst hingen. So wie sich das Morgengrauen seinen Herrschaftsbereich aus den Fängen der Dunkelheit zurückeroberte, so lichteten sich auch die Nebel in seinem Kopf. Es drängte ihn, herauszufinden, warum er hier war, aber er wollte Major Carter nicht begegnen, die erst vor wenigen Minuten überstürzt das Hotelzimmer verlassen hatte. Falls ihre Anwesenheit nicht ohnehin ein Scherz gewesen war, den ihm seine Sinne gespielt hatten...

Es war unmöglich, was heute morgen geschehen war. Während die Sonnenstrahlen weit entfernt immer schneller über den Horizont krochen, erhob sich Hammond und trat ans Fenster. Er wusste nicht mehr, was am Vorabend geschehen war, und er überlegte angestrengt, was diese Amnesie mit Major Carter zu tun haben könnte. Sie war ziemlich verwirrt, um nicht zu sagen...zu Tode erschrocken gewesen. Und er konnte es ihr nachempfinden. Auch er hatte anfangs Schwierigkeiten dabei gehabt, nicht laut aufzuschreien, als er durch Carters leise Geräusche ebenfalls aufgewacht war und einen seiner ihm unterstehenden Majors im selben Zimmer vorgefunden hatte. Zweifellos hatten sie sich in der Nacht ein Bett geteilt.

Wie das hatte passieren können, war ihm ein Rätsel. Er fühlte sich zu Samantha Carter nur auf eine väterliche Art und Weise hingezogen. Aus diesem und hundert anderen Gründen war es zweifellos ein riesengroßes Missverständnis und er war grenzenlos erleichtert darüber, dass es scheinbar zu keinen 'anderen' Aktivitäten gekommen war.

Trotzdem war es äußerst peinlich gewesen und er bangte vor den Konsequenzen. Es würde eine tiefe Kluft zwischen ihm und Major Carter schaffen, die nur durch eine lückenlose Aufklärung dieses Vorfalles geschlossen werden könnte.  
Der erste Schritt für ihn würde wohl sein, zurück zur Basis zu fahren und die Dinge mit dem Hotel zu klären - gleich nachdem er sich gründlich von Doc. Fraiser untersuchen hatte lassen. Oder sollte er überhaupt die Ärztin des SGC zu Rate ziehen? Er seufzte tief. Am liebsten würde er sich in einen Flieger setzen und so weit wie nur möglich von hier verschwinden. Am besten gleich für mehrere Monate...  
Leider war das für jemanden in seiner Position unmöglich, er trug schließlich die Verantwortung über das vielleicht größte Geheimnis dieses Planeten.

o-o-o

"Verdammt!", fluchte Jack und warf sich vergeblich gegen die geschlossenen Türen des Aufzuges. Sam beobachtete ihn mit immer noch klopfendem Herzen und wagte nicht zu sprechen. O'Neill raufte sich die Haare und drehte sich schließlich zu ihr um. Einen kurzen Augenblick starrte er ihr direkt in die Augen, senkte dann aber seinen Blick. Einige Sekunden lang herrschte ein eisiges Schweigen. Carter konnte regelrecht fühlen, wie die Temperatur in der Kabine um mehrere Grad sank. Nur das kaum wahrnehmbare Fahrgeräusch hinderte die Luft daran, vollständig zu gefrieren...

"Was machen Sie hier?"; fragte Jack plötzlich. Er versuchte möglichst jovial zu klingen, aber er bemerkte selbst, dass es ihm nur kläglich gelang.  
Sam, die sich eng an die Wand des Aufzuges drückte, glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. Es gab keinen Ort, an dem sie in diesen Augenblicken nicht lieber gewesen wäre als hier, wie konnte er eine so einfache und unpassende Frage stellen? Sie spürte, wie eine unbändige Wut in ihr aufstieg. Als ob sie selbst wüsste, was sie hier zu suchen hatte!  
"Das selbe könnte ich Sie fragen...Sir!", antwortete sie überraschend beherrscht.

"Ich weiß es nicht.", gab der Colonel zurück und löste seinen starren Blick vom Boden der Kabine. Der Aufzug hatte angehalten und die Türen öffneten sich. Sofort wollte Jack die Flucht in die neu gewonnene Freiheit antreten, als Sam ihn sanft am Arm packte. "Was soll das heißen, Sie wissen es nicht?", fragte sie plötzlich skeptisch.  
"Genau das, wonach es klingt, Carter. Und jetzt lassen Sie mich los!", verlangte er nachdrücklich.  
"Tut mir leid, Sir.", sagte sie kleinlaut und ließ von ihm ab.  
Jack nickte kurz und wandte sich zum gehen.  
"Ich weiß auch nicht, was ich hier mache. Ich habe keine Erinnerung, wie ich hier hergekommen bin.", platzte Carter endlich heraus.  
O'Neill hielt inne und drehte sich wieder um.  
"Was?".  
Sam nickte nur bestätigend. Jack fuhr sich mit den Händen über sein Gesicht. "Das ist...seltsam.", meinte er.  
"Allerdings. Ich habe ebenfalls das Gefühl, dass hier etwas nicht mit rechten Dingen zugeht.", stimmte Sam ihm zu.  
"Haben Sie...ich meine, sind Sie...mit...", stammelte sie.  
Jack seufzte. "Freya?".  
"Ja...", sagte Sam leise.

"Sieht so aus.", bemerkte er trocken und nahm Sam zur Seite, "Und glauben Sie mir, ich würde nie...Sie wissen schon...freiwillig...".  
Obwohl es vielleicht sollte, hatte seine Erklärung keine beruhigende Wirkung auf sie. Im Gegenteil, es wühlte Sam nur noch weiter auf.  
"Kommen Sie, gehen wir.", meinte Jack schließlich und hielt Sam die großen Glastüren auf.

Vor dem Hotel schnappte Sam gierig nach Luft. "Wo ist sie hin?".  
"Wer, Freya? Keine Ahnung, aber wenn ich raten soll, muss sie irgendwann am Cheyenne-Berg auftauchen.", vermutete Jack.  
"Und wie kommen wir dahin?", fragte Sam und hielt Ausschau nach ihren Wagen. In diesem Moment öffneten sich die Türen hinter ihnen und General Hammond trat aus dem Hotel auf die Straße...

Carter richtete ihren Blick sofort zu Boden und auch Hammond blieb stehen.  
"General? Was zum Teufel geht hier vor!", rief Jack aus, als er einige Sekunden später seine Sprache wiedergefunden hatte.  
"Das ist eine sehr gute Frage, Colonel.", meinte der General. Seine Stimme klang erschöpft und brüchig.  
"Eines weiß ich jedenfalls genau. Hier draußen läuft eine Tok'Ra rum, die mir einige Antworten schuldet.", sagte Jack grimmig.  
Hammond runzelte die Stirn. "Würden Sie mir das bitte erklären, Colonel?".  
"Das kann ich nicht, Sir. Aber darf ich Ihnen eine Frage stellen?", konterte O'Neill.  
Der General nickte verwirrt.  
"Erinnern Sie sich, was gestern Nacht passiert ist...oder wie Sie hier in dieses Hotel kommen?".  
Hammond schluckte. "Die Antwort ist Nein. Aber was...?"  
Jack unterbrach in unwirsch. "Dann sind wir schon drei...wo ist Carter?".

"Ich habe unsere Wagen gefunden!", verkündete Sam stolz, die einige Meter weiter entfernt gestanden hatte.  
"Wenigstens eine gute Nachricht.", knurrte O'Neill.  
"Allerdings sind es nur die Autos von Ihnen und General Hammond.", schränkte Carter ein.

"Colonel, wir sehen uns in der Basis. Ich habe die starke Vermutung, wir haben einige Fragen zu klären.", sagte Hammond und bestieg seinen Wagen.  
Sam schloss kurz die Augen, während Jack seinen Truck aufschloss. Er machte eine einladende Handbewegung, worauf Carter ihm ein flüchtiges Lächeln schenkte.

"Ich würde zu gerne wissen, was der General hier letzte Nacht so getrieben hat.", witzelte Jack auf der Fahrt zur Basis und wurde sich des Wortspiels erst zu spät bewusst. Sam schwieg.  
"Entschuldigung.", addierte er daraufhin. Es war ja eigentlich nicht so, dass er ein unbeschriebenes Blatt war, was dieses 'Thema' anlangte...  
Den Rest des Weges verbrachten die beiden in unangenehmer Stille.

o-o-o

Im SGC

Sam und Jack saßen im Besprechungsraum und starrten Löcher in die Luft, während Hammond einige Telefonate durchführte. Sie alle trugen nun wieder ihre Uniformen und zumindest Sam hatte dadurch ein kleines Stück ihrer Weltordnung zurückgewonnen.

Mittlerweile hatte O'Neill begonnen, unruhig mit den Finger auf der Tischfläche zu trommeln. Endlich trat der General aus seinem Büro. Wenn ihr Jacks Gesellschaft in Anbetracht der Situation schon unangenehm gewesen war, steigerte sich ihre Unbehaglichkeit jetzt ins Unermessliche.  
Hammond räusperte sich.  
"Die Tok'Ra fragen schon nach ihr. Inzwischen suchen bereits 50 Männer nach Freya. Ich konnte den anderen Tok'Ra sagen, dass sie sich mit Major Carter zwecks eines Experimentes in einer andere Ebene dieser Basis aufhält, zu denen die anderen Tok'Ra keinen Zutritt haben. Sie waren etwas verwirrt, haben diese Erklärung augenscheinlich aber akzeptiert. Wir können nicht davon ausgehen, dass Freya etwas mit unserer Situation zu tun hat. Erst wenn wir konkrete Beweise haben, können wir an die Tok'Ra herantreten. Und auch dann nur, wenn wir drei es für richtig halten. Ich werde in diese Sache nicht mehr Leute mit hineinziehen, als unbedingt nötig. Ich hoffe, dabei habe ich ihr Einverständnis.", begann der General. Sam und Jack nickten eifrig. Auch ihnen war es mehr als recht, dass die Sache vertraulich behandelt wurde und unter ihnen blieb.

"Wenn Sie also nicht schon auf dem Weg zur Basis ist, werden wir sie bald finden. Ohne jetzt darauf einzugehen, aus welchem Grund sie alleine da draußen rumläuft würde ich gerne herausfinden, wer ihr die Erlaubnis erteilt hat, den Stützpunkt zu verlassen.", fuhr Hammond fort.  
"Was soll ich dazu sagen, General? Wenn ich es gewesen bin, kann ich mich nicht daran erinnern.", ergriff Jack das Wort.  
"Das ist mir bewusst, Colonel. Ich habe auch in keinster Weise angedeutet, dass Sie..."  
"Sie verstehen nicht, Sir. Ich...sagen wir einfach, es ist wahrscheinlich, dass ich dafür verantwortlich bin.", unterbrach O'Neill.

Hammond nickte. Es fiel ihm in Anbetracht seiner eigenen morgendlichen Erfahrung nicht schwer, aus Jacks Worten die richtigen Schlüsse zu ziehen.  
"Verantwortlichkeit ist hier vielleicht das falsche Wort, Colonel.", meinte er schließlich und sein Blick streifte kurz Major Carters, die den Kopf weiterhin gesenkt hielt.

"Ich darf mir das Recht nehmen, zu sagen, dass wir alle drei heute an einem fremden Ort aufgewacht sind. Ohne die Erinnerung, warum. Augenscheinlich haben wir den Stützpunkt mit unseren Wagen verlassen und sind dann zum Hotel gefahren.", dachte Hammond laut.  
"Was dann aber wieder die Frage aufwirft, warum nur Ihrer und meiner da waren.", mischte sich Jack ein.  
Sam und der General schwiegen. "Oder?", wiederholte der Colonel und sah schnell zwischen den beiden anderen hin und her.  
Plötzlich läutete das Telefon in Hammonds Büro und rettete die Situation.

Kapitel 3

Was hatte ich nur getan? Meine Füße trugen mich so schnell vom Hotel fort, wie sie nur konnten. Erst zu spät wurde mir bewusst, dass es keinen Ausweg gab. Das Stargate war der einzige Weg, die Erde wieder zu verlassen. Und wenn ich dorthin gelangen wollte, musste ich mich zu erkennen geben. Ich hatte Angst. Nicht nur vor der Reaktion von Colonel O'Neill und den anderen. Ich hatte nun schon tagelang meinen Symbionten unterdrückt. Er könnte sich natürlich dagegen wehren, aber das würde mir, seinem Wirt, Schmerzen bereiten. Anise hoffte vielmehr auf das gegenseitige Vertrauen, dass über die langen Jahre unserer Symbiose hindurch entstanden war. Es war ein tiefer, gewaltiger Schmerz, den ich empfand, wenn ich daran dachte, wie groß die Wunde sein muss, den ich mit meinem egoistischen Handeln in dieses Vertrauen geschnitten hatte.

Ich hatte auch die Menschen um mich herum einer Gefahr ausgesetzt, sie gegen ihren Willen handeln lassen. Sie in Situationen gebracht, die nachhaltig ihr Leben beeinflussen könnten. Und mich selbst? Wenn die Tok'Ra von meinen unerlaubten Experimenten mit der neuen Technologie erfahren würden...und zu welchem eigennützigen Sinn ich sie eingesetzt hatte, stand nicht nur meine Zukunft als Forscherin auf dem Spiel, sondern unter Umständen sogar mein Leben.

Ich wagte kaum, mir die Strafen vorzustellen, die auf mich warten könnten. Vielleicht hatte ich sogar die Allianz zwischen meinem und dem Volk der Tau'ri auf dem Gewissen.  
Und all das wegen einem einzelnen Mensch. Es ist erstaunlich, wie sehr einem diese Sehnsucht den Verstand rauben kann. Diese eine Nacht würde ewig in meinem Gedächtnis bleiben - als das schönste Ereignis meines Lebens. Jetzt, da dieses Verlangen nach 'ihm' einstweilen gestillt erscheint, konnte ich selbst kaum glauben, was ich getan hatte. Es war unverzeihlich.

Anise hatte mich mehrfach vor diesen Gefühlen - vor diesem Wahn - gewarnt. Ich aber wollte nie auf sie hören, vielleicht war dass sogar der Grund dafür, dass ich dieses für ein Leben im gleichen Körper essentielle Gleichgewicht zwischen uns auf die Probe gestellt hatte.  
Könnte ich nur ungeschehen machen, was passiert war! Ich würde freiwillig in den Tod gehen, wenn ich es nur könnte.  
Sie würden mich bald finden. Und sie würden Antworten verlangen. Mir würde nichts anderes übrig bleiben, als die Wahrheit zu sagen.

o-o-o

"Ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, Sie beide wissen mehr als ich...", murmelte Jack. Sam schluckte. Sie hatte zu gleichen Teilen gehofft und befürchtet, Hammond würde es zur Sprache bringen. So aber musste wohl sie diesen Teil übernehmen. Sie sah auf und war sofort gefangen von der Intensität seines Blickes.  
"Es gibt nur eine Sache, die Sie noch nicht wissen...", sie machte eine Pause, in der Jacks Augenbrauen fragend nach oben wanderten. Es wirkte fast komisch.  
"Hammond und ich waren zusammen im Hotel.", ließ sie die Bombe platzen. Jacks Kinnlade fiel nach unten. Er versuchte zwar, seine Fassade zu waren, aber er scheiterte...

Bevor er etwas dazu sagen konnte, ergriff Sam wieder das Wort.  
"Es ist aber nicht so, wie Sie denken."  
"Ach ja? Wie denke ich denn?", konterte er schneidend.  
Der Tonfall seiner Stimme drückte sowohl Überraschung, als auch Enttäuschung und Unglauben aus.  
"Ich glaube nicht, dass Sie in der Position sind, mich zu verurteilen.", sagte Sam leichtfertig.

Einen Moment lang schien es, als würde Jack nahe vor einem Wutanfalls stehen, aber dann entspannte sich seine Mimik wieder etwas. Er hatte seine Fassung wiedergewonnen.  
"Ich würde Sie nie verurteilen, Carter. Gestern ist etwas passiert, dass sich keiner von uns erklären kann. Und glauben Sie mir, wenn ich behaupte, dass ich das ziemlich...beunruhigend finde, um es gelinde zu sagen.", gab er schließlich beherrscht zu. Sam nickte. "Allerdings.".

"Wir haben Freya gefunden."  
Unbemerkt hatte Hammond den Raum wieder betreten.  
"Gut. Ich habe mit der Frau nämlich noch ein Hühnchen zu rupfen.", verkündete Jack und verließ den Raum. Die anderen beiden folgten ihm.

o-o-o

"Ich habe sie in die Arrestzelle bringen lassen.", verlautbarte Hammond, während die drei Soldaten die Gänge des SGC entlang liefen.  
"Sicher kein Fehler.", kommentierte Jack.  
Als sie in ihrer Eile um die nächste Kurve bogen, wären sie beinahe mit Daniel und Teal'c zusammengestoßen. "Woah!", rief Daniel aus und konnte gerade noch verhindern, zu Boden zu gehen. Jack stabilisierte ihn mit einer Hand auf der Schulter, entschuldigte sich aber sofort wieder. "Bis später...", rief Daniel ihnen verwirrt nach. Auch Teal'c war ein Inbegriff von Verwirrtheit. Fragend sahen sich die beiden an.  
"Was ist denn da los?". "Ich weiß es nicht, Daniel Jackson. Sie scheinen etwas wichtiges vorzuhaben, in das wir nicht eingeweiht sind.", meinte er leichthin. Daniel runzelte die Stirn.

o-o-o

Als sie vor der Isolierzelle angekommen waren, vor der zwei Wachen postiert waren, wandte sich der Colonel an Hammond.  
"Sir. Ich weiß, dass Sie auch dringend nach einem Auflösen dieser Sache verlangen, aber würde es Ihnen etwas ausmachen, wenn ich zuerst zu ihr gehe?", fragte er.  
Hammond nickte sein Einverständnis und deutete den beiden Wachen, die Tür aufzuschließen. "Danke.", sagte O'Neill ehrlich und trat in das halbdunkel der Zelle. Die schwere Tür schloss sich hinter ihm wieder.

Jack knipste das Licht an und trat an die Pritsche, auf der Freya saß.  
Vor der Tür hatte er sich noch vorgenommen, ihr alle möglichen Schimpfwörter an den Kopf zu werfen, aber als er sie da so sitzen sah, brachte er es nicht fertig. Sie wirkte müde und traurig. Langsam kam er näher. "Du sitzt hier im Dunkeln?", fragte er leise und blieb unschlüssig genau vor ihr stehen. Ihr Kopf hob sich, ihr Schmollmund verzog sich zu einem schüchternen Lächeln.  
Jack seufzte. Es würde nicht einfach werden, etwas aus ihr herauszubekommen.

"Ich will hier keinen großen Aufstand machen. Ich weiß, dass das, was gestern...und heute in diesem Hotel vorgefallen ist, dein Werk war. Sag mir nur wie!", forderte er. Sie schloss kurz die Augen.

"Du hast recht. Ich habe dich beeinflusst.", meinte sie schließlich. Jack nickte zufrieden. "Und Hammond und Carter?", wollte er sogleich wissen.  
"Das war ein Unfall. Und ich kann dir versichern, dass nichts zwischen ihnen vorgefallen ist, das dich beunruhigen müsste.", meinte Freya.  
"Das weiß ich längst. Und du könntest Carter nie soweit bringen, etwas zu tun, was sie nicht will.", gab er zurück.  
Freya senkte ihren Kopf. "Da hast du wahrscheinlich recht, sie ist eine sehr starke Frau.", sagte sie. Jack realisierte, dass sich dieses Gespräch nicht in die Richtung bewegte, die er sich erhofft hatte.  
"Du bist ihr nicht unähnlich.", fuhr Freya schließlich fort.  
"Ach tatsächlich?"  
"Ja. Auch dich würde man nie zu etwas zwingen können, dass du nicht willst."  
"Tja, du scheinst es wohl geschafft zu haben, nicht?", konterte Jack.

Freya stand auf. Ihre Körper waren nur noch Zentimeter voneinander getrennt. Unwillkürlich trat Jack einen Schritt zurück, doch Freya schloss diese Lücke schnell wieder. Sie holte eine winzige, flache Box hervor und reichte sie ihm. Sie war unnatürlich schwer, als sich seine Finger um sie schlossen. Verwundert sah er Freya an und blieb an ihren Augen hängen. Sie schimmerten traurig und hatten eine eigenartig intensive Wirkung auf ihn. Es fiel ihm schwer, sich davon zu lösen. Dann aber machte er vorsichtig die Box auf, die sie ihm gereicht hatte.  
Aus dem Boden der Schachtel fuhren plötzlich mit einem surrenden Geräusch zwei säulenartige Behälter hervor, die beide mit einer wässrigen Flüssigkeit gefüllt waren. Fragend sah Jack auf. "Sieh genauer hin!", forderte die Tok'Ra. Jack tat, wie ihm geheißen und konnte tatsächlich zwei nahezu durchsichtigen Membranen sehen, die in den Flüssigkeiten schwammen. "Kontaktlinsen?", fragte er.  
Freya nickte, "Etwas in der Art. Eine weitaus höher entwickelte Technologie...", erklärte sie. "Schon klar.", unterbrach O'Neill.

"Und damit kannst du...was tun?", hakte Jack nach.  
"Ich kann damit die Empfindungen eines Menschen in einer Art und Weise verstärken, wie sie meiner Vorstellung entsprechen.", erklärte sie.  
"Verstärken?".  
"Ja, verstärken. Ich kann keine Empfindungen erzeugen, die nicht vorhanden sind.", behauptete Freya.  
"Und das soll ich glauben?"  
"Was hindert dich daran?", fragte sie.  
"Na ja, warum kann ich mich dann an nichts erinnern...und was ist mit Carter und Hammond?"  
"Die fehlende Erinnerung ist eine Nebenwirkung. Zwischen Major Carter und General Hammond besteht eine freundschaftliche Beziehung, die nur verstärkt wurde. Wie ich schon sagte, es ist nichts...", wiederholte sie.  
"Ich weiß!", unterbrach Jack harsch. Eine Weile trat Schweigen zwischen die beiden.  
"Sei mir nicht böse, aber ich glaube trotzdem nicht ganz, dass du...Gefühle...nur verstärken kannst.", meinte er nach einer Weile.  
"Immerhin ist es kein Geheimnis, dass du...dass du...", addierte er und suchte nach den geeigneten Worten.  
"Das ich mich zu dir hingezogen fühle?", vermutete sie.  
"Ja...ja...genau das. Du hast...so etwas schon einmal angedeutet.", sagte er und räusperte sich lautstark.  
"Du meinst, als ich dich geküsst habe?", fragte sie und lächelte. Jack, der noch vor wenigen Minuten überzeugt davon gewesen war, dass Freya die alleinige Verantwortung für alles trug, das geschehen war, begann, an sich selbst zu zweifeln. Sie hatte ein wunderschönes Lächeln, und ihre Augen...so tief...

"Du hast recht.", wisperte Freya. "Es ist eine starke Sehnsucht, die mein Herz erfüllt. Stärker als alles, was ich je zuvor gefühlt habe.", gab sie zu.  
Ihre Hand legte sich auf seinen Brustkorb, der unter der sanften Berührung aufhörte, sich zu heben und zu senken. "Bist du sicher, dass du nichts für mich empfindest?", flüsterte sie.  
Jack nickte langsam, machte aber keine Anstalten, zurückzutreten. Ihr Blick war immer noch mit dem seinem verbunden und machte ihn zum Gefangenen.  
"Und die Schlange, teilt sie deine Meinung?", fragte Jack plötzlich und blinzelte. Seine Stimme klang brüchig.  
"Nein.", gab Freya zu.  
"Ich habe schon einmal gesagt, dass mir das egal ist. Aber es tut mir leid, dass ich dich in eine Situation gebracht habe, die dir unangenehm war.", meinte sie.  
"Das hast du auch schon einmal gesagt.", sagte Jack.  
"Ich habe einen Fehler begangen. Aber doch nur, um etwas zu tun, dass diesen Schmerz in mir stillt.", konterte Freya flüsternd. Auch ihre zweite Hand lag nun auf seinem Brustkorb und Jack starrte darauf.

"Schmerz?", wiederholte er.  
Freyas Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. "Du verstehst das nicht. Es ist unmöglich, ohne das eine weiter zu leben, wonach du dich verzehrst. Es ist ein stetiges Pochen in der Brust, wie ein zweiter Herzschlag. Es ist ein sehr starker Schmerz, O'Neill.", sagte sie leise. Jack nahm seine Hand und legte sie auf eine der ihren auf seiner Brust. "Ich verstehe dich besser, als du vielleicht denkst. Und trotzdem ist das, was passiert ist, falsch. Es ist unmöglich, und du weißt es. Genauso wie du weißt, dass ich diese Gefühle nicht teile.", sagte er gefasst.  
"Ich bin nicht gut in solchen Sachen, aber ich gebe zu, dass da etwas ist.", fügte er nach einer kleinen Pause hinzu und deutete auf ihre vereinten Hände, "Aber nicht genug, um dafür Risiken einzugehen. Das klingt vielleicht hart, aber es ist nun mal die Wahrheit. Es tut mir leid.", sagte er ehrlich.

Freya nickte. Tränen rollten über ihre Wangen und sie sah ihn eindringlich an. "Dann lass uns noch einen letzten Fehler begehen.", bat sie. Jack sah sie zögernd an.  
Mit einer ungeahnten Entschlossenheit zog sie ihn an sich und legte ihre Hand auf seinen Hinterkopf, um ihre Lippen zusammenzuführen.  
Was hier geschah hatte nichts mehr mit dem Kuss zu tun, mit dem sie ihn vor Monaten so überrumpelt hatte. Er war verlangender, und er wurde erwidert. Jack spürte, wie es seinem Körper gefiel, was Freya mit ihm machte. Er küsste sie mit all seiner Energie zurück und ihre Zungen fochten einen harten Kampf gegeneinander.  
Ein leises Stöhnen entwich ihrer Kehle und spornte Jack nur noch mehr an. Freyas Hände wanderten in der Zwischenzeit von seiner Brust abwärts, doch als sie seinen Schritt erreichten und fordernd zudrückten, war es für Jack an der Zeit, einen Schlussstrich zu ziehen.

Er brach den Kuss und löste sich von ihr. Freya lächelte traurig. Jack leckte sich über die Oberlippe. Freya beugte sich noch einmal vor und küsste ihn flüchtig auf den Mund.  
Jack trat entschlossen einen Schritt zurück.  
"Ich werde Hammond davon überzeugen, das ganze kulant zu erledigen. Es wird für dich nicht ohne Konsequenzen ausgehen. Wahrscheinlich wirst du nie wieder auf die Erde kommen dürfen.", sagte Jack beherrscht.  
"Aber das...ich kann das nicht.", behauptete Freya.  
"Wir haben keine andere Wahl. Du kannst von Glück sprechen, wenn wir nicht die anderen Tok'Ra informieren müssen.", meinte er.  
"Ja. Ich weiß. Und ich bin dir zu unendlichem Dank verpflichtet.", gab sie schließlich zu und ergriff erneut seine Hand.  
"Schon gut. Und glaub mir, man kann mit diesem Schmerz leben, man muss ihn nur akzeptieren.", antwortete Jack und führte ihre Hände an die Stelle zwischen ihren Brüsten und zog die seine dann zurück. Ein letztes Mal trafen sich ihre Blicke, bevor ihr Jack noch ein letztes Mal zunickte und sich dann umdrehte.  
"Ich liebe dich.", flüsterte Freya. Jack seufzte und öffnete mit einer schnellen Bewegung die Tür. Mit gemischten Gefühlen trat er auf den Gang hinaus.

Sämtliche Blicke richtete sich auf ihn. "Lasst sie frei!", forderte Jack und trat auf Hammond zu. Die beiden Wachen sahen verwirrt zum General, der ihnen mit einem Nicken den Befehl bestätigte. Fragend wechselte er einen Blick mit Sam, die ebenfalls nur die Schultern zuckte.  
"Colonel, jetzt sind Sie dran, einige Fragen zu beantworten.", verlangte Hammond und schloss gemeinsam mit Sam zu O'Neill auf, der eiligen Schrittes die Flucht ergriffen hatte.

Kapitel 4

Mit Tränen in den Augen trat ich auf die Rampe zum Stargate und sah mich noch einmal um. Ich würde diesen Ort wahrscheinlich nie wieder sehen. Diesen Ort - und den Mann, der mein Herz in Besitz genommen hatte. Das Wurmloch hatte sich längst etabliert und die anderen Tok'Ra waren schon durchgedrehten. Ich stand immer noch auf der Rampe und versuchte, mich dazu zu bringen, ihn hinter mir zu lassen. Ich konnte ihn hinter der dicken Scheibe des Kontrollraumes erkennen. Er hob seine Hand zu einem letzten Gruß. Eine finale Geste, die ich akzeptieren musste. Vielleicht hatte er recht, und man konnte wirklich mit diesem inneren Schmerz leben. Aber er war um so vieles stärker als ich. Mit geschlossenen Augen und zerrissenem Herzen trat ich schließlich die Heimreise an.

o-o-o

Der Vollmond stand wie ein stetiger Freund am schwarzen Nachthimmel und überstrahlte mit seinem Licht die dezente Schönheit der Sterne. Er tauchte die Umgebung des Wäldchens in einen milchigen Nebel, in dem sich eine einsame Gestalt verlor. Schatten tanzten auf dem verlassenen Schotterweg und die Bäume ächzten im Wind. Auf Jack hatte die unheimliche Szene keine Wirkung. Er war zu sehr in Gedanken, um überhaupt darauf zu achten. Die Hände tief in den Taschen seiner dunklen Lederjacke vergraben, schlenderte er durch den nächtlichen Wald. Seine Gedanken drehten sich wie in einem Karussell - zu schnell, um sie zu ordnen. Es war Zeit, den Dingen wieder ihren gewohnten Lauf zu geben.  
Die Vorfälle der vergangenen Tage jagten ihn und würden es wohl weiterhin tun. Aber er wäre nicht Jack O'Neill, wenn er nicht lernen könnten mit solchen Erinnerungen umzugehen. Aber was er zu Freya kurz vor ihrem wahrscheinlich endgültigen Abschied gesagt hatte, war nicht erfunden. Man musste diesen Schmerz hinnehmen, dann konnte man auch damit leben. Die Frage war jedoch, wie lange konnte man diesen Zustand durchhalten?

Seine Finger ertasteten die kleine flache Box, die sich in seiner rechten Jackentasche befand. Lächelnd schloss er die Augen. Es war ein ganzes Stück Arbeit gewesen, Hammond davon zu überzeugen, dass er nicht wusste, wie Freya sie alle beeinflusst hatte. Dass sie unter keinen Umständen verraten würde, wie, nur, dass sie es getan hatte. Jack hatte ihn belogen. Und trotzdem hatte der General ihm vertraut und Freya ziehen lassen.  
Unsicher strich er über die glatte Oberfläche der kleinen Schachtel und machte sich mit plötzlicher Entschlossenheit auf den Weg zurück zum Auto. Heute Nacht würde noch etwas passieren.

Lächelnd lenkte er seinen Wagen auf einen Weg, den er wohl auch blind gefunden hätte...

accept the pain  
and you will learn  
to move on  
accept the pain  
and you'll see  
life's not over yet  
accept the pain  
and walk away  
but some day,  
when you think the pain is gone  
it'll return, with all his might  
and you're again  
helpless

bell


End file.
